


50 Types of Kisses Prompt #12

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [44]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clandestine Meetup, M/M, Post-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: The briefing room was packed as always, but not for the usual reasons, this time. James squeezed in past two junior officers who really had no business obstructing him, but their attention wasn’t on protocol – it was on the man dressed in the leadership colors of the Blade of Marmora, speaking to Admiral Shirogane.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Fic Collection [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/496336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	50 Types of Kisses Prompt #12

The briefing room was packed as always, but not for the usual reasons, this time. James squeezed in past two junior officers who really had no business obstructing him, but their attention wasn’t on protocol – it was on the man dressed in the leadership colors of the Blade of Marmora, speaking to Admiral Shirogane.  
  
James exhaled through his nose and caught the smile before it could escape in its entirety, though the corner of his mouth twitched up. Keith glanced back, over his shoulder, scanning the staff and for a brief second his eyes met James’s. His expression softened, incrementally, before he returned his attention to the Admiral, describing something with his hands. James watched them talk for a few moments more before slipping out the door the way he’d come. There wouldn’t be a proper briefing until later, and besides, eventually someone would come and chase the junior officers off to do something more productive, like their jobs.  
  
There was a maddening lack of privacy on a ship even of this size; but James knew all the right places and Keith did too, and he only had to wait a short while before a familiar, dark form slipped into the small niche beside him.  
  
“Keith,” James said – though, before he could say much else Keith took his face in both gloved hands and tilted their foreheads together, before kissing him possessively. James made a soft sound of amusement and put his hands over Keith’s, pulling them gently from his face. “It’s been two months,” he said, as Keith put his forehead to James’s again. “Did you get taller?”  
  
“No.” Keith’s voice was rough, he was tired. He closed his eyes and let out a great, full-body sigh. “Two months and nine days,” he said, as if James wasn’t acutely aware, hadn’t been keeping track. James turned his face slightly, sought out the kiss from Keith instead, this time. “Missed you,” Keith murmured against his mouth, and James kept kissing him to keep the words where they belonged.  
  
“We don’t have much time,” James said finally, when Keith drew back to catch his breath. “I have to return to my station before I’m missed, and I’m sure you have places to be-”  
  
“Don’t go,” Keith said, insistent. He put his hand on James’s shoulder, firm and heavy, and said, “stay with me.”  
  
“I have work to do,” James said, softly. “So do you. Don’t do this now, Keith, you’re tired and you’ll say something you regret.”  
  
Keith searched his face for a long moment with tired eyes, and James reached out to cup his face, thumb brushing over the roughened skin of his scar. “One day I’ll convince you to come with me," Keith said. "We won’t ever have to be apart again.”  
  
“My squadron needs me,” James said. “And the Blade needs you. This is enough, it has to be.” He pushed his hands back through Keith’s matted bangs, cradling his head as their foreheads came together again naturally.  
  
“You can kiss me again, though,” he said. “If you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by anon: 12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss


End file.
